castawayfandomcom-20200215-history
Fafnir
Fafnir is the 13th boss in Castaway 2. He is the boss of Revanents (or you can say.... Skulls.). Uses of Fafnir Fafnir spawns baby skulls. Fafnir uses Death Bog, ranged attack (Fireball, fire sprite), and Fire Wall after he blinks (for his body). If he cannot blinks, he cannot act like Eye Guys, but a attack from his strength power, called "Bite". Use skills like Spin, Fire Wall, Ice Wall, and many more that he could not use his 3 skills after blinking. It is good for your pet - Glacier Anaconda, if uses ranged attack and he cannot affect to the attacks of Fafnir. Note: He is faster than Garm and Greedy Reynard, and his movement speed is fastest of all bosses in Castaway 2. How to Kill Fafnir Fafnir is fastest to all bosses in Castaway 2. And he has 3 Skills: Death Bog, Fire Wall and Fireball. To avoid to use 1 of his skills, freeze or stun him quickly, then kill him. Skills Required / How to Kill Fafnir Easily You have a skills that are listed: Spin, Fire Wall, Ice Wall (nearly behind the Fire Wall to avoid passing you, but he can take a lot of HP from the Fire Wall), Sanctuary (your pet may have a chance to take a lot of damage to Fafnir, so your pet is inside of the pink area, he could not take a lot, but a 50% off of Fafnir's damage), Fire Sprite (If Fafnir is nearly to you, to be attacked, if one of Fire Sprite touches Fafnir (the Fire Sprite located from you), and he could take a lot of damage for it.), and also for stunning - Lightning Strike (only if targets Fafnir). How to Kill Fafnir Easily: If Fafnir uses one of the three skills, do not touch them or you can have 10% damage taken from Fafnir. If Death Bog, avoid go in there, better if Fafnir is in outside of the area, if Fire Wall, go to the another side without Fire Wall, or you can take 5%-10% of your damage. To avoid using many skills for Fafnir, kill him until he dies, and use skills that are listed, or use Lightning Strike to stun. Best if your pet is Glacier Anaconda, Fafnir would freeze if he touches the Ice Shard. ---- Requirements for Killing Fafnir Easily *Your level must be 38 or up. If you are in 38, it is better, while 39, 40, 41 and up, it is best. But you can gain few EXP to each of the monsters, even the Firestarters. This would help your strength, defense, magic and also agility to be better, but your highest skill point would be Defense, protecting you the attacks of Fafnir, instead of 10 or up, but it would take 1 HP only. *Your pet will be Glacier Anaconda - for better if he could use ranged attack (Ice Shard), and he could help to freeze Fafnir, or you can try: Firestarter (good for his level), Lava Scarab, Argus Eye, Hell Hound and even the baby version of Firestarter, Lava Scarab, and Argus Eye. *Your shield will be Blast Shield, your armor will be Saint Helmet, Minotaur Chest Armor, Minotaur Sleeves, and Minotaur Leggings. You need to craft using 1 Saint Talisman and 3 Minotaur Talismans, for higher defense to be protected by the Fafnir. (to increase your defense, for only 1 HP taken from Fafnir) *Your sword will be Razor Sword (for high damage), Vindicator (for stunning, Nail Bat is too weak), Dartanian (higher chance for critical damage), Titan Scimitar (for draining mana), Widow's Claw (for healing health). You can also try Staff of the Magi - for great magic and also strength, or Cursed Kris - for 16 strength and 3 magic. Note: Combinations is on Grandma Simbi's page, except for Razor Sword, look it from Eagle Eye's page. Rewards from Killing Fafnir After killing Fafnir, he would drop Iron Globe, and the quest "Volatile Fury" gives Sigil 3 Gold Ores, 1 Large Mana Potion and 2 Large Health Potions with 500 EXP for both you and your pet. Quest Preview Category:Boss Monsters Category:Castaway 2 Category:Monsters